1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a diaphragm, a method making the same, and a loudspeaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electro-dynamic loudspeaker typically includes a diaphragm, a bobbin, a voice coil, a damper, a magnet, and a frame. The voice coil is an electrical conductor and is placed in the magnetic field of the magnet. By applying an electric signal to the voice coil, a mechanical vibration of the diaphragm is produced by the interaction between the electromagnetic field produced by the voice coil and the magnetic field of the magnets, thus producing sound waves by kinetically pushing the air. The diaphragm will reproduce the sound pressure waves, corresponding to the electric signals.
To evaluate the loudspeaker, a sound volume is a decisive factor. The sound volume of the loudspeaker relates to an input power of the electric signals and the conversion efficiency of the energy. However, when the input power is increased to certain levels, the diaphragm could deform or even break, thereby causing audible distortion.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a diaphragm and a loudspeaker using the same with high strength and Young's modulus.